headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sleestaks
| status = | homeworld = Altrusia | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 2 | toes = 2 | special adaptations = Green skin; horned heads; vestigial tails; pincers | language = None, they hiss. | sub-groups = Altrusians (parent group) | representatives = Sleestak God | affiliations = | allies = Enik | enemies = Marshall family: (Rick Marshall; Will Marshall; Holly Marshall; Jack Marshall) | 1st = Land of the Lost: The Sleestak God }} The Sleestaks are an interdimensional race of beings featured in the Land of the Lost television and film franchise. They are the descendants of the Altrusians who ruled their homeworld eons ago. They first appeared in the second episode of season one of the original Land of the Lost television series, "The Sleestak God". They were also featured in the 2009 Land of the Lost feature film. Description Sleestaks are bipedal insectoid creatures with trace reptilian characteristics. They stand more than six and a half feet tall, have dense green skin, a scaly stomach, large black eyes with no irises and two pincers for fingers and webbed feet. They are nocturnal creatures who shun the light, preferring to live in the cool, shadowy corridors of the ancient ruins of the Lost City. While the dinosaurs may rule the Lost Land by day, the Sleestaks emerge at night to hunt and forage for food with their nets and crossbows. They appear to prefer human prey and whenever they capture one, they bring it back to their crypts for future consumption. The Sleestaks are a primal, primitive race, driven by pure instinct. They have no known language and communicate solely through a form of hissing. The sound they emit when active becomes more constant when they are in a state of agitation. During the day, the Sleestaks sleep upright inside of carved out niches in the walls of the Lost City ruins. Notes & Trivia * As the Sleestaks are a de-evolved species, they no longer possess the telepathic awareness of their Altrusian fore bearers. * Throughout the course of the original ''Land of the Lost television series, there were seldom more than three Sleestaks seen at any one time. In most episodes, these same three Sleestaks were played by David Greenwood, Bill Laimbeer and John Lambert. * The Sleestaks worship a Sleestak God, who was first referenced in the season one episode of the same name. The Sleestak God was a creature that lived at the bottom of the pit in the Lost City. Although the Sleestak pit is featured in several episodes throughout the series, the Sleestak God is never seen at all. * The Pakuni word for Sleestak is Sareesataka See also External Links * Sleestaks at the NAC Wiki * Sleestaks at the Aliens Wiki * Sleestaks at the Villains Wiki * Sleestaks at the Land of the Lost Wiki References ----